


Let the Saline Dry

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [15]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Make up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian knows he's fucked up. Fortunately he also knows just how to make it up to Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Saline Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, this one inspired by Eve 6's [Nocturnal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjBEnfTKOYQ).

Brian looks over at the bedroom. Immediately, Justin’s glare nearly scorches him. Sighing, he pours himself a glass of water and takes his time drinking it.

It’s his fault. He knows that. Literally all Justin had said was that he missed having him around, and Brian had exploded, shouting at him at how fucking stressful it was to own his own business and wouldn’t Justin just stop being so fucking self-centered and be able to survive a couple nights on his own because there were people  _counting_ on him, for Christ’s sake.

“Yeah,” Justin had shouted right back. “Like me? Damn it, Brian, do you know how fucking  _alone_ I’ve been?”

Brian closes his eyes. Justin’s right. Brian hasn’t been there, physically or emotionally. Work has been hell for the past few months, and it’s been nearly impossible to leave it at the office. He’s been pissed off and hot-tempered at work, and he’s been tense and short-tempered at home.

His glass empty, Brian steels his nerves and enters the bedroom. “I fucked up,” he says. “I’m sorry. You’re not alone.”

Justin’s expression softens somewhat, but it’s clear he’s been stewing over this for some time and it’s not going to go away that easily.

So Brian uses his next best tactic: apology fellatio.

“Brian!” Justin groans, but not entirely out of pleasure. “I’m still pissed at you.”

“I know,” Brian says. “But Mikey always says the first rule of a successful relationship is never to get out of bed angry. So I’m just going to have to stay here and suck you off until you’re completely satisfied with me again, even if it takes all night.”

Justin frowns. “I think that’s never  _go_ to bed angry.”

“A little late for that,” Brian points out, and goes right back to sucking him.

It doesn’t take long before Justin’s reaching over, gripping the back of Brian’s neck.

Brian smiles around Justin’s dick. Yeah, it’d all be all right.


End file.
